<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by the train on our way to our hometown by shinsouh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390847">by the train on our way to our hometown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouh/pseuds/shinsouh'>shinsouh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, JaeMin, M/M, Open Ending, This is Boring, books and coffee, jaemin keeps on glancing, jeno - Freeform, jeno is a stranger to him, nomin, you decide what's next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouh/pseuds/shinsouh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever enjoyed your ride on your way to your hometown? Have you ever met someone who'll complete your journey without them knowing it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by the train on our way to our hometown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nervousness will really hit you up in times of few adjustments in your life and that feeling of agitation is exactly what Jaemin is encountering right now as he enters the train that will lead him to his hometown after some days. Years have gone by already since the last time he stayed in the place where he used to grew up. He's clueless of everything; he doesn't even know what will be his family's reaction if they see him.</p><p>The feeling of nervousness and happiness are colliding inside his chest, he doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't want to be awkward in front of his family members for he haven't seen them for years.</p><p>He sat beside the window of the train as he placed some of his remaining belongings on the vacant seat in front of him. He's still carrying the iced coffee he ordered in a café near the train station earlier; it still tastes sweet. As usual, he still brings with him the book that he loves the most written by Eowyn Ivey, The Snow Child. He tend not to continue it so that he could keep himself busy on finishing this book whilst riding the train. He's stuck with Chapter 21.</p><p>The view outside is mesmerizing for everything's so green because of the land and those few houses and farms that are standing there, peacefully. If he could just get off from the train and stay there for a while to see the whole place face to face, he probably would. The book is stuck on his table for past thirty-minutes already, he's so swept-off from the views outside. He never thought that the places he's passing by will be beautiful as this.</p><p>One night has passed already and he only have two nights in that train, at least– he was given two more nights to prepare himself. That's why he liked it here, if he took a plane– in an hour he'll reach his destination. It's his choice to stay here for couple of nights to fight with the nervousness he's into. He can't help it but to laugh at himself for doing this and thinking like this, but he thinks that it's a good way rather than coming in a certain place unprepared and doesn't know what to say in front of others you haven't seen for years. </p><p>He took a glimpse of the person that is opposite his seat, he can say that he's tall because of the posture he is wearing, he has a dark brown hair and a serious aura. He doesn't know if it's his natural aura or he's just too focused on what he is doing on his laptop. Of course because of the person's peripheral vision, he straightly looked at Jaemin without showing no emotion. As Jaemin being himself, he smiled at the person that is opposite to him as if he was very close to him. But the stranger went back on what he is doing.</p><p><em><strong>'Jeno'</strong></em>, Jaemin exclaimed inside his mind. He'll call that stranger Jeno, it's just that he really looks like an old friend of him way back when he was still five years old, he doesn't know where they met but he knows that Jeno was his old friend. He don't remember any features of him except the mole under his eye, kind of near his cheekbone. And the stranger from the opposite table has it. Maybe this was Jaemin's hobby, naming strangers out of the blue if he really thinks that they've been part of his journey, weird but he does it.</p><p>And another night has passed, and he's proud to say that finally– Jeno's smiling back at him everytime their eyes meet. If you ask Jaemin whether he believes in love at first sight, he'd probably answer you with an unsure gesture– he doesn't know. He's not sure but everytime their eyes will accidentally meet, Jaemin's heart is melting for no reason. He haven't experienced this kind of thing yet, never in his life. Everytime that happens, he'll just look outside and look at the view of the outside while drinking coffee or sometimes, eating his favourite bread. </p><p>It's another morning and later on will be the last night of staying here in the train, he has no idea why it kinda upsets him. Is it because of the fact that he'll miss the views outside while chilling with his book and coffee? Or is it the fact that he fell deeply with the eyes of a stranger he met a day ago? No one knows. </p><p>This will be his last coffee by the train, last glimpse of the surrounding kilometers away from his hometown and his last glimpse on this stranger whom he named Jeno. Two things are sure, it's whether Jeno will drop off by the first station and Jaemin won't see him once again or Jeno will drop off by the second station where Jaemin's hometown is located but he still won't see him but at least, they're in the same place. If ever both of them will drop off by the second station, he still won't see him because he can't deny the fact that his hometown is a large place to spend your life with. He don't know where to find him, he doesn't even know his name and it seems like he's a busy person that he couldn't bother.</p><p>He took his one last glance at the stranger who's sleeping opposite his seat and he can't help it but sigh. '<em>The feelings will eventually fade'</em> he reminded himself. He may not know what his real name is but the feeling of nostalgia will always be there once he recall the name Jeno. His guts is telling him that he know this boy but he wasn't sure so he washed it off of his mind and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>